


Love Shot: Joker and Harley (No Turning Back)

by LoneWolf01



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: It has been awhile since Joker asked Harley if she Trusted him and since she was pushed in the acid that Created the joker himself. She Now knows their is no turning back no chance to turn away now.. She is a Monster like him.. She must do Something Else Fun Like Maybe See Bruce Wayne..





	Love Shot: Joker and Harley (No Turning Back)

Harley Awakes to the sound of Joker Yelling at Kevin saying " You Dumb ASS! I said NO SUGER IN MY FUCKING COFFIE AND THEN YOU DANG WELL DUMP IT ON MY PLANS!"

Kevin Studders and Says " Ye.. Yes Boss!" Joker then throws the cup at him while still mad and yelling "NOW! GO FIX IT! NEXT TIME I won't be so Fucking easy on you.."

Harley Yawns and Joker says " So Harley my little Princess.. How was your Beauty Sleep?"

She then says " Good Mistah J Sir.. Umm I'm Gong to ask a Friend of yours if i can visit him and also You Know i still dislike you calling me princess.."

Joker then says " Yeah Harley go ahead.. But be home by 6 o clock so you can cook food and so i have have my time with you to You are my suger.."

Harley then says " Yes Mistah J.."

*Harley gets on her laptop and types her Username to Message online which is Harleen* Here pass is *A23JokahHeartHarleyA12* 

She then scrolls on the laptop and sees bruces name.. She starts wondering if He is Up but she then says Ahh What the heck I Want to see him.. Why my Puddin is asleep.."

*she then clicks his name and Types " Hey is This Bruce.. if so I can i come over..?"

Bruce then yawns and looks at his computer and yells at himself saying " WHO The fuck would be doing something.."

*Bruce looks at his messages and thinks in his MIND OH FUCK NOT HARLEY..*

Bruce then replys and says *Harly.. Why would you want to come over.. Is Your So Called Jokah their.."

She then replies *So Rude.. I'm Just wanting to come over... Because I Have not told a Living Soul This Also.. Joker may not Want to know.. About This and yes he is their..*

Bruce then Yells at himself and then replies *UGH!.. Fine Harly.. You can Come But Ask Your Joker if you want him to come.. I'm not living up to this Bull Shit today*

She then looks at the message and Yells "Hey Puddin.. Want to Come over to Bruce Wayne's Place since all your men are on Vacation?"

Joker then says in a glee of a voice " Sure Pumkin!"

She then replies and says * Bruce You have my puddin Coming To.. See you at *she rolls her eyes * 12 o clock which is in 1 hour.."

Bruce then shuts it off and Yells at him self and says " HEY ALfRED WE HAVE A TWO FUcKING CLOWNS COMING OVER! HARLY ASKED!"


End file.
